


After a long day

by littlecrazyfangirl_98



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Bathing/Washing, Fluff, M/M, Non-Sexual Intimacy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-30
Updated: 2019-08-30
Packaged: 2020-09-30 15:07:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 539
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20449100
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/littlecrazyfangirl_98/pseuds/littlecrazyfangirl_98
Summary: After a meeting that went longer than expected,Tony comes home exhausted. His boyfriend already awaits him and helps Tony relax with a nice bath.Tony Stark Bingo fill. Square: A1: Intimacy without sex





	After a long day

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first Bingo fill for the Tony Stark Bingo 2019  
I hope you enjoy it!

It was nearly evening when Tony finally came home. He was exhausted, but also relieved that the meeting had ended. It already gone longer than planned and much longer than he anticipated.

Tony only managed to take off his shoes and loosen his tie before strong arms wrapped around him and a kiss was pressed to his temple.

That the genius hadn't heard his boyfriend approach was only further proof to him how tired he was.

"You look exhausted love." Thor commented, voice soft and eyes entirely fixed on Tony.

"Well,probably because I am." the mechanic replied. He closed his eyes for a moment and enjoyed the warmth of Thor's embrace. 

"Since FRIDAY informed me when you started your drive home I prepared a hot bath for us." 

At this Tony looked up at his boyfriend, surprised, but pleasantly so. He smiled, a real smile. The first one since he left the house this morning.

So the two made their way to Tony`s large bathroom. 

Upon entering the genius was surprised again. When Thor told him he had prepared a bath, Tony hadn't expected this. 

The light in the bathroom was dimmed, Thor had lighted scented candles though. Lavender, Tony noted. A scent that always helped him relax. Soft music played in the background. The god had also not simply let water into the bathtub ,but had prepared a bubble bath, knowing how much his boyfriend liked these.

"You like it?" Thor asked as he watched Tony look around with wide eyes. 

With a beaming smile the billionaire turned to his boyfriend. "You are the best!" he exclaimed

Thor chuckled and gave Tony a quick kiss. 

Then the two of them undressed. Or rather Thor undressed while his boyfriend watched him. Tony wasn't really in the mood for sex, he watched him more in awe that the wonderful man - no, the wonderful god- here in front of him really loved him and did such sweet things for him like preparing a bath after a stressful day. 

When Thor turned to him and saw that Tony was still mostly dressed, but had a dreamy smile on his face and there was pure adoration in his eyes, the god smiled fondly and stepped over to the smaller man. He quickly but gently freed Tony from his clothes. 

Both naked now, they climbed into the bathtub. Tony first,then Thor, who settled down behind the mechanic. 

Tony sighed happily as Thor wrapped his arms around him. He closed his eyes and slowly relaxed, enjoying the hot water around him and of course the warmth of his boyfriend from behind. He put his hand over one of the much larger hands of the god. In response a kiss was pressed to his shoulder.

"I love you." Tony whispered "I really do."

Thor smiled and this time kissed the mechanic's cheek. "And I love you my dear Anthony." he replied.

While Tony did like sex,this were without a doubt the moments he treasured the most. The private and peaceful ones. Intimacy without something really sexual about it. Yes, he felt vulnerable in those but with Thor's strong arms around him,the gentle touch and the soft words, he also felt safe. 


End file.
